


Nobody

by utaou



Category: rinsenpai
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaou/pseuds/utaou
Summary: Gift for rinsenpai on YouTube.





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> lol it's bad, i rushed.
> 
> a short story by lynn. literally, this is only 204 words.

Ah yes.

He was the one.

A shining smile. A deep, rich laugh.

His every action made my heart beat. His every word brought me life.

He is known as Rin. Rinsenpai. Though, he'd never notice me. He never would. After all, I am nobody. I have no name, no appearance. But, Rin let me exist. He was my happiness, he was my hope.

Every day I would watch over him, making sure he is safe. Making sure he lives yet another day. I watch over him ever since he was born. Insane? Obsessive? That's what you may label me. But he gave many people happiness. I had to protect him.

If only he knew how important he was. Ah, what am I saying. Of course he knows. What I really want him to know is that I exist and I'm there for him. A selfish want. But I don't care.

Now, he'll never know, though.

I'm gone. I served my purpose to Rin. Something dangerous would have come to take him away. But I was able to stop them. Instead, they took me. It's alright though, I was nobody after all.

Rin gave me happiness, so in return I sacrificed myself for him.

Hopefully he cherishes his life as much as I did.


End file.
